Galactik Football Partie II : Crescendo vers la Redemption
by Elska
Summary: Les Snowkids doivent à présent faire face à une nouvelle vie de renégats. Seront-ils assez fort et unis pour libérer leur planète d'Harris L'usurpateur ? Et que se cache-t-il au-delà des frontières du territoire inter-galactique de Zaelion, bien après L'Arche de Zelem ?
1. Préface

**Préface**

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Et nous revoilà donc partis pour la suite de cette Fanfiction mouvementée !

Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos messages envoyés pendant l'écriture de ma première partie, J'ai encore beaucoup de plaisir à les relire et à découvrir de nouveaux fans de GF !

Bon bon bon… Pour ce qui concerne ce nouvel acte, ça commence assez fort. J'avais envie de déjà plonger le lecteur en situation avant de remonter petit à petit à l'origine de l'évènement principal. Beaucoup de nouveaux personnages vont donc débarquer, voir même de nouvelles races que je me suis amusée à inventer juste pour l'occasion ^^

L'histoire sera toujours centrée sur les jumeaux, mais vous aurez plus de Mice et de Sinedd… Je ne sais pas encore comment évolueront vraiment les autres persos… mais il y aura beaucoup de changements…

Le but étant de créer un fossé entre la première et la deuxième partie qui arrivera elle-même à un second point important, puis en route pour la troisième !

Le délai de parution sera cependant un peu plus lent puisque j'ai actuellement un tas de choses à régler IRL… (Emploi, appart, lapin, projet d'illustration en collaboration avec un auteur, blog à gérer, Guilde à gérer, Deviantart et facebook, permis de conduire…) Bref je pense publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines si tout va bien…

Je vous remercie encore et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !


	2. Pourquoi nous en sommes là

**Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi nous en sommes là.**

L'univers.

Masse statique et infinie. Théâtre de toute chose. Berceau de toute histoire. Les étoiles s'y meuvent, soufflées par une brise lointaine. Les planètes y répètent leurs balais incessants. La vie y poursuit son chemin sans relâche.

Akillian la géante blanche entame la fin d'un cycle annuel alors nous effleurons sa surface. La lumière d'un soleil froid déchire les cieux, les cimes escarpées des montagnes tranchent les nuages, les rafales violentes transpercent l'air de givre et de neige.

L'hiver est arrivé à son apogée. Et l'histoire reprend son cours.

Une plaine blanche balayée par un souffle glacial s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, baignée par l'éclat doré d'un soleil couchant. La couche de neige soulevée en surface camouflait l'infime lumière d'un véhicule approchant au loin. Longeant une voie sinueuse, mais d'un rythme assuré, il traversait les nuages tourbillonnants avec aisance et se rapprochait petit à petit. Bientôt un ronflement devint perceptible.

Ce fût celui d'une moto hybride, roulant sur la neige et la glace comme sur le bitume d'une route sèche, grâce à un système d'accrochage ionique. Ses roues dégageaient une fine lumière bleue au son caractéristique, qui ralentit peu à peu.

Le prochain point était là.

Les vents violents reprirent leurs droits alors que la machine redevint silencieuse, immédiatement stabilisée sur le sol par quelques appuis mécaniques. Le pilote de l'appareil activa un radar sur son tableau de bord. Ce qu'il cherchait était là, quelque part sous la neige.

Après quelques secondes d'attente il finit par s'approcher d'un petit pic rocheux dépassant à peine du sol et en sortit un curieux boitier noir. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt pour en sortir la batterie qu'il remplaça rapidement, engourdit par le froid. Le petit appareil émit quelques bips puis se remit en marche et fût replacé entre deux rochers, bien à l'abri des rafales de givre.

Bien qu'il fût recouvert d'une combinaison isolante, le jeune pilote qui venait d'effectuer sa tâche semblait impatient de remonter sur sa machine, à la recherche du dernier boitier caché.

Il n'en fût que soulagé lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses recherches le menaient à l'intérieur d'une crevasse, un endroit que les vents n'atteignaient pas. Dévalant rapidement quelques pentes, il se retrouva bientôt dans un dédale de glace, celle-là même qui annonçait l'approche du désert blanc. Au-delà, nul homme ne pouvait survivre.

L'écho de sa moto résonna au travers des couloirs de cristal; Il ralentit. Ses yeux gris balayèrent les lieux, puis suivirent les indications de son radar et le véhicule fût stoppé près d'un nid de stalagmites. En son creux était posé un appareil du même aspect que le premier, mais il semblait éteint.

Le jeune homme descendit de sa hyanide et retira son casque cette fois, désactivant d'une simple pression du doigt un système d'attaches électroniques qui se rétractèrent l'une après l'autre sous son cou et son menton. Il découvrit le silence des lieux en ôtant sa cagoule isolante, ses oreilles bourdonnantes entrèrent en contact avec le froid et l'air qu'il inspira le rafraichit aussitôt. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et soupira. Malgré ses gants épais, il sentit qu'il était peut-être temps de les couper de nouveau.

Mais peu importe, l'heure n'était pas aux constatations personnelles. Il répéta la même tâche que précédemment en sortant une batterie chargée d'une petite sacoche.

-« Sarys. » Dit-il en replaçant l'appareil à sa place. « Appelle Clamp. »

La moto hybride émit quelques sons et répondit d'une voix robotique;

-« _Appel en cour… Professeur Clamp._ »

Le vieil inventeur ne se fit pas attendre pour répondre, visiblement anxieux.

-« Thran ? Tu les as trouvés ?! » Lança-t-il au travers de quelques parasites sonores.

-« Il était temps. » Répondit celui-ci. « Deux d'entre eux étaient HS. »

-« Le froid… Bon, rentre maintenant, il est déjà tard. »

-« Je vais chercher de nouvelles pièces. » Reprit Thran d'un ton posé, replaçant ses gants.

-« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Clamp. « Pas maintenant, il va bientôt faire nuit ! »

-« Je ferai vite. On n'a pas le choix, on tiendra pas une semaine sans nouveaux brouilleurs… »

-« On peut toujours s'en sortir, c'est trop risqué ! »

-« S'en sortir avec quoi ?! On a plus rien ! »

Le vieil inventeur soupira, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison.

-« Il ne te feront pas de cadeau s'ils te mettent la main dessus… fait attention. »

-« Je sais. »

Thran enfila son casque et s'installa sur sa hyanide.

-« Je te conseille de passer par la crevasse est. » Reprit Clamp. « C'est plein de vaisseaux de transport à cette heure, au-dessous, tu passeras inaperçu. »

Le jeune Snowkid acquiesça et démarra sa machine. Le bruit des moteurs chassa le silence des lieux, au dehors il faisait déjà sombre.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Tellement de choses défilèrent devant ses yeux lorsqu'il remonta la piste déneigée à vive allure.

Il rejoignit bientôt une première voie de circulation sur la plaine encore faiblement éclairée par la lumière du crépuscule. La zone sécurisée approchait, délimitée par un champ magnétique que nul ne pouvait franchir sans être identifié au préalable. Au-delà s'étendait le territoire du nouvel Ordre Blanc.

Thran prit un peu de vitesse et activa le mode furtif de sa hyanide. La traversée du champ de protection s'avérait toujours la partie la plus difficile.

-« _Mode furtif activé._ »

Le véhicule sembla soudain onduler derrière un bouclier, rappelant celui des vaisseaux pirates. Le jeune Snowkid inspira, et traversa le mur magnétique comme un oiseau fendant les eaux.

oOo

Les premiers vaisseaux qu'il croisa éclairaient déjà la piste de faisceaux rouges et bleus. Thran doubla quelques-uns d'entre eux et continua sa route jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne plonge un peu plus dans les ténèbres, rejoignant un axe plus grand encore.

Les falaises de chaque côté de la voie s'élancèrent de plus en plus haut vers le ciel, bordées d'un puissant système d'éclairage dont les rayons guidaient les navettes au cœur de la crevasse. Au-dessous, la route était balayée par les ombres des géants volants. La circulation dense posait quelques problèmes pour se faufiler entre les véhicules de seconde classe et Thran semblait parfois déstabilisé par les gigantesques vaisseaux qui traçaient leur chemin au-dessus de lui, soulevant la neige en rafale glaciale par leurs réacteurs assourdissants.

Au bout du tunnel, la piste remontait peu à peu des entrailles de glace pour remonter à la surface d'Akillian.

La nuit était tombée sur Boréa.

La Nouvelle-Borée comme on l'appelait aujourd'hui.

Une constellation de mille étoiles posées sur une falaise rocheuse et escarpée. Bordée de routes luisantes au loin, effleurée d'une nuée de vaisseaux, rassemblant les derniers habitants de la géante blanche, contrains et forcés de reconstruire leur ville petit à petit, érodée par le grand froid.

Boréa avait subis depuis ces deux dernières années quelques transformations pour le moins spectaculaires. On avait tenté de sécuriser puis de supprimer les quartiers des réfugiés climatiques. On avait essayé de construire de nouveaux logements pour les victimes. On avait essayé.

C'est étrange comme les choses avaient changés sans vraiment l'avoir fait.

Les routes avaient été redessinées à la surface des glaces, de nouvelles structures avaient poussé sur tous les contours de la ville, attirant les riches familles pouvant s'y installer. Le commerce avait repris, profitant aux plus aisés. Une double-ville en quelque sorte, créant un fossé invisible entre Akilliens et nouveaux colonisateurs.

Thran quitta finalement la voie d'accès principale, suivant du regard une navette aux lumières rouges marquée d'un sceau blanc, qui fila aux niveaux inférieurs; là où il se rendait.

Il traversa un quartier abandonné, les quelques résidants se bousculaient aux abords de la route. La nuit tombée annonçait l'arrivée des patrouilleurs au sang froid, excités par leur traque. Mieux ne valait-il pas trainer.

Le jeune Snowkid parcouru encore quelques ruelles désertes, éclairées par de vieux spots grésillant. Il finit par s'arrêter près de deux immeubles délabrés, mais habités.

Les faibles lueurs provenant de plusieurs fenêtres indiquaient l'occupation des lieux. Lorsque Thran coupa le moteur de son véhicule et retira son casque, seul le bourdonnement lointain de la voie principale était audible. Quelques sons métalliques se firent entendre depuis la rue voisine, des pas dans la neige, des pleurs de bébé quelques étages plus haut. Il finit par allumer une cigarette et se mit à marcher, surveillant ses arrières.

Une navette passa lentement au-dessus des passerelles métalliques reliant les toits.

Des lumières rouges.

Thran se camoufla sous les fondations inachevées d'un bâtiment et attendit son départ, serrant son mégot luisant entre ses doigts. Dans une cour encerclée de grillage, un vieil homme marmonnait quelques mots devant un feu improvisé, suivant le vaisseau d'un regard vide. Le jeune Snowkid l'observa à travers la grille, écoutant sans le vouloir quelques paroles lâchées dans le froid, couverts par le bourdonnement des réacteurs.

-« Le poison du néant… noir… noir… noir… »

L'homme se tût lorsque la navette disparu, se balançant lentement face aux flammes crépitantes.

-« Eh p'tit. »

Thran se retourna soudain, surprit dans ses pensées. Un sans-abri était assis à quelques mètres de lui, emmitouflé dans un tas de couvertures épaisses.

« Tu devrais pas écouter ces bêtises… » Reprit-il avant de s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge.

Le jeune Snowkid afficha un sourire forcé puis jeta son mégot en poursuivant sa route. Il lança fébrilement un crédit à l'homme qui venait de lui parler, surveillant chaque coin de rue. Lorsque Thran fût assez éloigné, il glissa sa main sous sa veste et activa un interrupteur camouflé dans sa poche, chantonnant à voix basse tout en restant à l'affut du moindre signe d'alerte.

Une porte se déverrouilla dans une cour intérieure. Thran semblait impatient d'arriver à son but; l'horaire pour une telle excursion n'avait en effet pas été des mieux choisi…

Une partie de lui-même s'apaisa lorsqu'il passa la porte et fût accueilli par le maître des lieux. Un colosse à la peau grise et cuirassée, dont la tête à l'allure primitive se terminait en une corne plate et recourbée. Ses naseaux humèrent l'odeur du nouvel arrivant.

-« Tient, tient… » Lança une voix rocailleuse. « On dirait bien que le jeune chef de meute est de retour… »

Thran descendit lentement l'escalier de métal et rejoignit le centre de la pièce. Celui-ci était uniquement éclairé par une lumière centrale, plusieurs hologrammes et quelques écrans. Le jeune Snowkid mit un certain temps avant de s'habituer à la lumière blanchâtre des lieux.

-« Je passais dans le coin… »

-« Ah ! » Rugit le Mastodien. « Ne raconte pas d'histoires… »

Thran observa la pièce avec attention; de nouveaux gadgets avaient rejoints les étagères déjà pleines.

« Je sais pourquoi tu viens. » Reprit l'énorme créature à demi-cachée derrière un étrange appareil. « Pose les sur la tables, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

-« Je veux pas les réparer. » Coupa Thran. « Je veux de nouvelles pièces. »

-« Impossible. » Grogna la bête.

-« Si je voulais les réparer je l'aurai fait moi-même. Je risquerai pas de faire tout ce chemin pour ça. »

Un jeune Wamba sortit d'une pièce voisine, un vieux casque audio autour du cou.

-« Salut Thran. » Lança-t-il en traversant les lieux.

Celui-ci détourna à peine son regard.

-« Salut Casey. »

Le jeune apprenti referma une porte grinçante derrière lui, emportant quelques outils et câbles dans ses bras.

Le silence revint, rythmé par le bourdonnement des machines.

-« Rorhin… » Reprit Thran. « Tu as une dette. »

-« Je sais. » Répondit celui-ci d'une voix rauque, expirant toute son irritation au travers de ses grosses narines. « Mais les pièces se font rares. Quatre de nos ravitailleurs se sont fait prendre, disparus, sans laisser de traces ! Casey… est le dernier d'entre eux. »

Le Mastodien s'assit lourdement sur un vieux banc rouillé, serrant un morceau de métal entre ses mains pataudes.

« Il faut qu'on quitte cette planète, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

-« On peut pas faire ça ! » S'exclama Thran. « Trop de gens comptent sur nous, on y est presque… »

-« Harris gagne en pouvoir chaque jours alors que nous nous cachons comme des rats sous ce qu'il reste de Boréa… depuis deux ans tout ce que nous avons eu ce sont des morts et une vie de fugitifs… »

Rorhin reprit son calme, ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles et la tension était palpable.

« Je les entends les soirs… les rumeurs courent comme des ombres sur un mur. Ils parlent du venin, ils parlent… de ceux qui viennent du néant, au-delà de l'arche… je crois que nous ne serons en sécurité nulle part finalement. »

-« Ce ne sont que des histoires. » Reprit Thran.

-« Et l'accident du Gouffre de Coran ? Tout ce que les pirates ont découvert ?! Tout est vrai. Tout ce que raconte les légendes… tout ce que Blackbones a pu découvrir… avant que… »

Rorhin ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses yeux lourds d'une sombre amertume de contentèrent de fixer le sol.

Thran s'approcha du géant.

-« S'il y a un moyen de rassembler assez de monde pour renverser Harris, c'est à nous de le faire. On peut le combattre grâce au fluide. On peut retrouver Sonny et reformer une alliance. Je laisserai pas tomber maintenant. »

Le Mastodien émit un bref rire.

-« Ecoute-toi un peu… tu n'abandonneras jamais hein ? »

-« Pas tant que les Snowkids seront là. »

Rorhin se redressa lentement, ses oreilles abattues se relevant au son d'un nouvel espoir.

-« On verra bien ce que vaut votre Souffle face aux machines de guerre de l'usurpateur, des pirates rebelles et des Xenons… »

Il ouvrit la porte de la seconde pièce et demanda à son apprenti de lui apporter trois nouveaux brouilleurs, alors que Thran déballait ceux qu'il avait ramenés sur la table centrale. Le Mastodien soupira à la vue du piteux état des appareils.

-« Le froid tue les machines… »

-« On les avait pourtant bien placés à l'abri du vent. »

-« Je les réparerais au cas où. En attendant emporte les nouveaux avec toi et tâche d'en prendre soin, ce sont peut-être les derniers. »

Thran acquiesça et rangea les gadgets dans un sac.

« Avec ça votre Q.G sera invisible pour les mois à venir. » Ajouta Rorhin en examinant l'un des brouilleurs avec attention. « Mais je vous conseille de rester sur vos gardes… »

Le jeune Snowkid s'attarda devant l'entrée pour replacer l'épais col de son manteau.

« …On dit que les Nephilims sont de plus en plus rares… traqués jusque dans les moindre recoins d'Akillian. »

Thran soupira en épiant la ruelle sombre au travers d'une petite vitre sale.

-« On connait les risques. » Répondit-il avant de remercier le Mastodien et de retrouver à nouveau la fraicheur de la nuit.

-« Que les souffles d'Akillian veillent sur toi. »

oOo

Sarys traversait la plaine à vive allure.

Un peu trop peut-être.

Sur la piste qui défilait devant-elle, se dessinaient tous les évènements de ces deux dernières années.

Et ses yeux d'argents se noyaient dans tous ces souvenirs.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Comment leurs vies avaient-elles pu changer ainsi ? Balayées comme un tas de feuilles ?

Thran reprit ses esprits à la vue des faibles lumières du stade Akillien. Perdu là, dans ce désert blanc et silencieux. La ville aux alentours semblait vide et abandonnée de tout. Pas un vaisseau, pas un seul signe d'une quelconque présence, mis à part les ruines d'un immeuble éventré, et les lumières citadines mourantes.

Le jeune Snowkid ralentit son allure à l'approche du pont reliant le stade à la terre ferme, admirant au passage le lent balai des bannières rouges, ondulantes aux quatre vents.

Le moteur de sa hyanide résonna à l'entrée du hangar puis s'arrêta enfin. Thran pu à nouveau respirer l'air frais en retirant son casque, alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui. Le silence fût de courte durée, perturbé par le tintement de son holo-montre.

Thran répondit après avoir rapidement enlevé ses gants. D'Jok apparut sur l'hologramme.

-« On a des infos. C'est du sérieux cette fois. »

-« J'arrive. »

Le jeune Snowkid saisit son sac de ravitaillement et fila sans perdre une seconde.

Il traversa une série de longs couloirs qui parcouraient les entrailles du stade tel un labyrinthe froid et poussiéreux.

Un labyrinthe dont personne n'aurait pu deviner l'existence.

Un Labyrinthe que personne ne devrait jamais découvrir.

Les couloirs étaient faiblement éclairés, de plus en plus animés. Des cris, des pleurs et malgré l'heure tardive, des enfants et quelques adultes, humains, extraterrestres, femmes et hommes. Des bruits de travaux lancinants, des outils éparpillés çà et là, de la nourriture, des vêtements, du matériel de réparation… et des armes.

Tout ce monde grouillait sous les fondations de métal et de béton. Quelques murs semblaient fissurés, voir noircis, comme les restes d'un incendie. Le sol était parcouru de morceaux de plâtre, tombés récemment.

Tout ce monde…

Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Thran aurai pu le jurer s'il n'était pas certain que personne à part lui n'allait et venait du stade, depuis ces derniers mois.

Leur maison, tout comme un iceberg, dérivait dans ce qui semblait être un océan de glace et de solitude. Au beau milieu d'une ville fantôme. Combien étaient-ils à espérer un contact, un signe de l'extérieur…

Mais rien.

Rien depuis leur évasion. Rien depuis leur exode dans les plaines de leur terre meurtrie.

Thran rejoignit enfin les étages supérieurs. Toutes les pièces, de la chambre de séjour aux salles de stockage, grouillaient d'enfants allongés sur tout ce qui pouvait servir de près ou de loin à un matelas. Quelques femmes passant de chambre en chambre ramenaient couvertures et oreillers. La fatigue se lisait sur leurs visages; la fatigue et la peur.

Le jeune Snowkid pouvait la sentir, elle rongeait peu à peu leurs derniers espoirs comme les derniers brins de paille d'un feu.

Mais il espérait cette fois que quelque chose arriverait enfin. Que les choses changeraient et qu'ils sortiraient de cet enfer. D'Jok avait l'air sérieux. Et il ne plaisantait guère ces derniers temps. La fatigue commençait aussi à peser sur eux mais il fallait rester vigilant, tout pouvait se jouer maintenant.

-« Brim Simbra est vivant. »

Thran n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il l'avait pourtant senti depuis ce jour…

D'Jok en resta là, les deux mains appuyées sur la table aménagée pour l'occasion. Il était plongé dans les creux et les reliefs abrupts d'un hologramme de la crevasse blanche.

Huit des Snowkids d'Akillian se tenaient là.

Dans ce qui fût autre fois leur salle de briefing, autour d'une table éclairée de bleu. Les Akilliens les appelaient « Anges ». Harris les appelaient… « Nephilims ».

Eux et tous les possesseurs de Fluides.

-« Vous êtes sûrs que ce message venait bien de lui ? » Demanda finalement Thran, brisant le silence.

-« Certains. » Répondit Clamp qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « Leur signature est unique, à moins que quelqu'un ai mis la main sur leur dispositif de communication pour nous tendre un piège… »

-« Il n'y aurait que Maddox pour faire ça. » Reprit D'Jok. « Seulement il ignore qu'on est là. Personne ne le sait. »

-« Pourquoi pas Harris ? » Lança Rocket. « C'est quand même lui qui a envoyé une bombe de fluide sur leur planète… »

-« Il a raison. » Ajouta Mark. « Harris reste notre cible pour l'instant, et il nous cherche par tous les moyens. Je le sens pas cet appel. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On attend et on reste dans notre coin ? »

-« Se serai peut-être plus judicieux. » Reprit Clamp. « On ne sait jamais. »

-« Et on ne saura pas tant qu'on ira pas vérifier par nous même ! » Répondit D'Jok. « On a trop attendu, il faut trouver de l'aide, on arrivera à rien en restant cachés sur Akillian ! »

Quitter Akillian.

Tout le monde voulait partir. Abandonner L'iceberg…

Mais cela était impossible; en dehors du champ magnétique créé par les brouilleurs, tout était infimement scruté par les vigies d'Harris. Le cercle blanc était un œil omniscient. Nul ne lui échappait.

Seuls quelques faibles signaux pouvaient être envoyés à partir du stade. Encore fallait-il avoir quelqu'un à contacter…

-« On peut pas partir comme ça. » S'étonna Rocket. « Et Mei ? Et Aarch ? »

D'Jok se mordit les lèvres.

-« On reviendra plus fort pour les libérer. » Répondit-il. « Et pour libérer Akillian. »

-« Il faut encore trouver du monde pour nous rejoindre, sans ça c'est du suicide de se monter contre Harris… » Reprit Mark.

La discussion s'éternisa encore entre les avis divergents.

La pression de la situation mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve et il devenait difficile de réfléchir et de s'entendre...

oOo

Seul sur le toit du stade noirci, Thran contemplait ces terres qui n'étaient plus les leurs. Nombreuses étaient les questions se bousculant dans sa tête et ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner comme un lent nuage, brumeux et impénétrable.

-« Hey. »

Une petite voix au-dessus de lui le sortit de ses réflexions. Il se retourna à peine pour découvrir le large sourire de Micro-Ice, perché sur un petit échafaudage.

« C'est pas trop fatiguant de penser autant ? » Lança celui-ci en se laissant habilement tomber dans la neige.

Thran soupira en retour.

-« J'aimerai arrêter… »

-« Et ? » Demanda son jeune ami d'une voix naïve.

Le jeune Snowkid marqua une pause, perturbé un instant par le naturel de Micro-Ice. Rien ne semblait le déranger, pas même la neige dans ses cheveux constamment humides, seul comptait pour lui la bonne entente entre ce qui restait de l'équipe, et l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Sans oublier le fait de manger à sa faim…

Ses yeux de glace insistèrent au travers de ses épais cheveux noirs.

Thran soupira de nouveau.

-« C'est comme… une machine qui ne s'arrête pas. Je les revois dans ma tête, tous les soirs. Tous ces gens qui attendent, qui nous ont suivis jusqu'ici… et qui me demande tous les jours quand est-ce qu'on pourra partir. Et je leur réponds que j'en sais rien. Je leur dit qu'il faut attendre, encore, qu'on saura bientôt. Et ça me tue. Ça me tue de ne pas avoir de réponse, de pas avoir… **la** réponse. J'y pense tous le temps. Je cherche la solution, parce-que c'est sur nous que tout repose, parce qu'ils n'ont personne d'autre. »

Micro-Ice s'étira avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. Tout était si différent dans l'esprit d'un autre. Lui-même pensait que la réponse à leur question était là, plus proche qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Il le sentait au fond de lui, quelque chose l'appelait par-delà les plaines et les montagnes. Mais Thran et les autres n'en avait que faire. Trop fixées sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Sur ce qu'ils voulaient voir.

-« Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi. » Répondit-il finalement. « Et que je me pose beaucoup moins de questions. Mais moi aussi je pense qu'on ne devait pas abandonner Akillian… je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on peut y arriver. »

Il avait l'air si sérieux. Thran afficha un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Quoi ?! » S'étonna Micro-Ice.

-« Rien… Tu grandis Mice… »

-« Naaaaah ! Te fou pas de moi ! » S'exclama le petit Snowkid.

Son ami éclata de rire, puis répondit d'un ton posé.

-« Je ne me fou pas de toi. »

Ils aperçurent au loin quelques flashs dans les montagnes. Troublant l'obscurité de la nuit.

-« Tu crois que c'est eux ? » Demanda Micro-Ice, n'osant à peine parler.

-« ça arrête pas en ce moment, Harris prépare quelque chose… si seulement Mei pouvait avoir d'autres infos… »

Le petit Snowkid soupira.

-« Elle me manque. Tia aussi, et… »

Thran posa une main sur son épaule.

-« On les libérera Mice… je laisserai pas tomber. »

D'autres flashs crépitèrent au cœur des pics lointains.

-« Aujourd'hui ça fera presque deux ans. » Reprit Micro-Ice.

-« Ouais. »

-« Je me vois encore en retard, à écouter Mei parler, parler et parler encore… j'entends les protections s'attacher autour de mes jambes, je sens l'odeur des baumes de Dame Simbaï… et la foule… qui hurle… »

Thran leva la tête pour admirer le ciel dégagé. Ces souvenirs restaient aussi gravés au fond de lui, indélébiles. Tout comme ces étoiles qui ne cesseraient de briller ils étaient là, symboles d'une époque insouciante.

Pourquoi…

-« Tu sais… » Reprit Thran. « Il y a une question que je me pose souvent en ce moment. Plus souvent que n'importe quelle autre... »


	3. Le temps des Perce-Neiges

**Chapitre 2 : Le temps des Perce-neiges.**

Avant que les batailles ne grondent, avant que Boréa ne soit condamnée, que le stade Akillien ne se noircisse de la folie des hommes et qu'Akillian ne tombe entre les mains de l'usurpateur;

Il y eut un printemps fragile.

Les sapins encore chétifs tentaient de bourgeonner, la glace semblait se jouer des faibles rayons du soleil inexistant et les premiers perce-neiges se frayaient tant bien que mal un chemin entre la couche blanche et craquante qui les recouvraient.

Quelques têtes mauves et jaune pâle sortaient timidement du sol, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle année.

-« _Le nouveau conseiller en gestion économique, Harris Lightman, épaulera désormais notre présidente dans ses démarches et ses décisions grâce à un apport financier non négligeable…_ »

Une nouvelle année. Un nouvel ordre.

Aussi bien pour ses habitants que pour la flore d'Akillian, voilà que de profonds changements s'annonçaient. Un simple regard sur les médias suffisait à s'en rendre compte. Partout sur les écrans, les murs et les journaux numériques, on entendait les mêmes noms, les mêmes questions, les mêmes craintes.

Harris avait pris place au siège du gouvernement. Il avait fait venir tout un clan Xenon, soit disant pour renforcer les effectifs militaires de la capitale. Il dirigeait les opérations de rénovation et les activités économiques de la ville. Un budget conséquent était toujours utile pour se faire une place, surtout ici…

La fortune.

Ne manquait plus que le pouvoir.

Mais pour cela le nouveau conseiller avait besoin de temps. Voici deux mois qu'il s'était installé sur Akillian et l'arrivée des Xenons n'avait pas été des plus appréciée. Il fallait amadouer la population et trouver un moyen de déstabiliser la présidente.

Patience. Jusqu'ici tout se déroulait parfaitement bien.

« _Le taux de criminalité aurait chuté de 5% dans la capitale depuis l'arrivée des patrouilleurs Xenons. Le gouvernement prévoit d'étendre ces effectifs dans les dernières villes habitables, comme Zyrion, Aldrun et la cité recélant notre cher stade Akillien, Miranth._ »

-« _Quels sont les objectifs du nouveau conseiller de notre présidente ? Je dirai qu'il essaye de reformer Akillian comme aucune autre personnalité politique n'a réussi à le faire depuis vingt ans. Mr. Lightman en a les moyens et la volonté. Certes, peut-être veut-il s'enrichir par la suite avec les bénéfices de cette relance économique, mais peu importe… les Akilliens sont prêts à prendre les risques qui s'imposent. _»

D'Jok soupira.

Le balai des médias sur l'holo-télé l'exaspérait. Personne ne parlait de Meï. Depuis plus de deux mois personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de sa disparition et de son soi-disant accord avec Harris. Jamais elle n'aurait quitté les Snowkids dans ces conditions.

Il lisait la peur et la fatigue sur son visage lors de ses brèves apparitions.

Non. Jamais elle ne les aurait abandonnés comme ça.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution.

Il sortit de son lit et enfila une veste.

-« Où tu vas ? » Lança une petite voix derrière lui.

-« Je vais voir Clamp. J'en ai marre d'attendre, je vais contacter mon père. »

Micro-Ice roula sur le côté de son matelas et se redressa.

-« Au sujet de Meï ? »

-« Si on ne bouge pas personne ne le fera. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. » Répondit le rouquin en ajustant ses baskets.

-« Je viens avec toi. » Reprit son ami en sautant à terre.

D'Jok croisa son regard déterminé et en fût même surpris.

« J'en ai marre de rester là à rien faire. Et tu sais bien que j'me fiche d'avoir des ennuis si c'est pour aider l'équipe. »

Le jeune capitaine souri, mais au fond de lui, il semblait que quelque chose le gênait. Micro-Ice était quelqu'un d'imprévisible, mais ce genre d'ennuis là, mieux valait-il les éviter.

-« Tu sais ce qu'on risque ? »

-« Ouais. Mais je laisserai pas tomber Meï. »

D'Jok acquiesça, puis ils sortirent tout deux sans dire un mot de plus.

**oOo**

Clamp était plongé dans l'holo-écran central de son laboratoire lorsque les deux Snowkids frappèrent à sa porte. Il se retourna, se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller.

-« Clamp ? »

-« Ah… D'Jok, Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Répondit l'inventeur en nettoyant ses lunettes.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'approchant lentement de l'holo-écran central qui affichait tout un tas d'articles et de vidéos relatant les derniers discours de Maddox.

Clamp soupira en se retournant vers l'écran.

« On dirait qu'il a eu tout ce qu'il voulait… » Reprit-il.

-« Nan. » Lança D'Jok. « Shiloe n'est pas encore à lui. »

L'inventeur se pinça les lèvres.

-« Je sais pourquoi tu viens… » Dit-il. « Toi et ton père avez le même air lorsque vous préparez quelque chose de louche. »

Le jeune capitaine retint un sourire et reprit plus sérieusement.

-« Je dois le contacter. »

Ce fût au tour de Clamp de rire.

-« Oublie cette idée pour le moment… je ne pense pas qu'il soit joignable à l'heure qu'il est. Je pense même que se serai dangereux pour lui. »

-« Je sais… mais pendant ce temps Meï est enfermée à Boréa au milieu des Xenons et personne ne dit rien ! »

-« Harris prend petit à petit le contrôle des médias. » Reprit l'inventeur. « Bientôt tout le gouvernement sera à sa botte et je doute que Sonny puisse y faire quelque chose vu l'état de ses effectifs. »

-« Je resterai pas sans rien faire ! » Répondit aussitôt D'Jok.

-« Calme toi… on va trouver une solution. Et puis d'après ce que l'on voit, Meï est plutôt présentée pour faire bonne figure aux côtés d'Harris, je pense qu'ils ont tout à gagner en la traitant comme il se doit. »

-« ça personne n'en est certain. »

-« Et si on tentai de prendre nous-même contact avec elle ? »

La petite voix de Micro-Ice sortit de nulle part, entrainant un court silence.

-« Trop dangereux. » Reprit Clamp. « Ou bien il faudrait attendre sa prochaine apparition, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on nous laisse l'approcher. En fait c'est comme si on voulait nous tenir à l'écart depuis quelques temps. Toutes les demandes d'Aarch sont refusées. »

-« Et la Ligue ? Personne ne les a informés non plus ? » Demanda D'Jok.

-« Ils ont reçus les même infos que nous avons entendu pendant des jours. Enfin, officiellement… qui sait, il y a peut-être aussi des agents d'Harris là-bas. »

-« Je suis sûr qu'on peut la contacter. » Reprit Micro-Ice. « Il suffirait de connaitre sa prochaine apparition et on l'approchera sans se faire voir… »

-« ça ne sera pas aussi facile… » Répondit Clamp. « Elle sera certainement entourée d'une armée solide pour la protéger… et puis… qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ! Vous savez ce que vous risquez ?! Vous n'êtes pas des pirates, ne cherchez pas d'ennuis ! »

-« Très bien. » Lança calmement D'Jok.

-« Très bien ? » Répéta Micro-Ice, étonné alors que Clamp fixait le rouquin.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête jeune homme, mais ça ne me dit rien… »

-« De toute façon personne ne s'en soucie… » Reprit D'Jok. « Alors où est le problème ? Je vais juste faire un tour pour me changer les idées. »

Le jeune capitaine repartit les mains dans les poches suivit de son ami, impatient de connaitre son plan.

-« Je te contacterai si j'ai des nouvelles de ton père. » Lança l'inventeur. « En attendant restez tranquille vous deux. »

-« Sages comme des anges ! »Répondit Micro-Ice en mimant une petite révérence en signe d'au revoir.

Leur pas résonnèrent jusqu'au hangar.

-« Alors ? » Demanda le petit attaquant pendant que D'Jok s'approchait d'un scooter des neiges.

-« Alors si personne ne peut me donner de réponse, j'irai voir celle qui sait tout. »

Micro-Ice fit un large sourire.

-« C'est moi qui conduit ! »

**oOo**

Le printemps annonçait les premières fleurs, les premières journées ensoleillées, les premiers oiseaux s'éveillant d'une longue nuit d'hivers, gazouillant, voletant furtivement sur les brises encore fraiches. La danse des premières batifoles de l'année imprégnait l'air d'un doux parfum.

Quelque chose enfoui en chacun de nous. Instinctif.

Ahito retenta sa chance.

Sa proie était assise sur le rebord du lit, contemplant les minces rayons du matin. Ses cheveux sablés suivaient la jolie courbe de son épaule dénudée.

Il y déposa un baiser et enfoui son nez sous les mèches blondes.

C'était un beau matin. Calme et pâle comme une rose fragile.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et glissa sa main sur son ventre chaud.

Elle sourit. Douce odeurs de printemps…

Il dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque et dévoila un angle d'attaque parfait.

On dit que les chats se mordent souvent par affection.

Elle soupira.

Peut-être que finalement…

…

-« Non. »

Juste non.

Toujours non.

Ahito se contenta de baisser la tête, soupirant de déception.

Il poussa son dos avec son front, dans une maigre tentative d'insistance.

Il ne demandait plus « pourquoi » et commençait à perdre espoir de voir un jour un « quand ».

« Désolée… J'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment… »

-« Je sais. Mais ça nous ferai pas de mal d'oublier un peu tout ça… »

Niva replaça ses cheveux. Elle semblait perturbée.

-« J'aimerai bien. Mais je peux pas… »

Le jeune gardien se laissa tomber sur le matelas; compréhensif, mais au fond de lui la frustration bouillonnait.

« Déso- »

-« T'excuses pas… c'est pas grave. »

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et enlaça l'un de ses bras. Ahito s'endormi presque, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-« Harris est quelqu'un de mauvais, je le sens. »

-« Qui aime les hommes politiques ? Surtout ceux qui débarquent plein d'argent, envoyés par la Technoïde ? »

Niva sembla frustrée à son tour.

« T'inquiète pas… moi aussi je le trouve louche, mais on a déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça non ? »

La jeune joueuse acquiesça sans vraiment le vouloir. À chaque apparition d'Harris et de Maddox, quelque chose grondait en elle. Comme un cri étouffé.

Oui ce matin-là était vraiment magnifique.

Comme une douce accalmie.

**oOo**

-« Tu sais, personne n'aime vraiment les Xenons politiquement parlant… je pense qu'il y aura des tensions à Boréa tôt ou tard. »

La voix cristalline de Tia résonnait dans la chambre close. Son hologramme grésillant légèrement.

« Et venant du gouvernement, les consignes de sécurité sont claires, mais on ne sait jamais quand elle seront levées. »

-« Donc pour l'instant, aucune nouvelle de ton retour ? » Lui demanda Rocket, faisant les cents pas devant l'écran-holographique.

Sa petite amie esquissa un sourire.

-« À moins de fuguer encore une fois, je n'ai aucune infos la dessus. Et puis je pense pas que ça fasse plaisir à mes parents de toujours être obligés de venir me récupérer sur Akillian… » Ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

-« Je comprends… mais ça va durer longtemps à ton avis ? » Reprit Rocket. « Je veux dire, Maddox a doublé ses patrouilles de droïdes et on voit ses vaisseaux partout. Et même si l'ancien Vice-Président a fait venir sa petite armée ici, c'est pour notre bien non ? De quoi on peur tes parents ? »

-« De ceux qui ne voudraient pas du nouvel ordre. Akillian est un vrai repère pour certains groupes de pirates. Tous ces gens perdus et livrés à eux même depuis la grande glaciation ont développé leurs propres réseaux de communication et d'échange pour se débrouiller. »

-« Ah… j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Ils se regroupent en périphérie des villes et en orbite de la planète… »

Tia acquiesça et poursuivit.

-« Ils sont plus nombreux qu'on ne le pense. Et jusqu'ici la Présidente a toujours fermé les yeux sur leur existence. Mais avec l'arrivée de Lightman, leur système risque d'être dissout. »

-« Tu penses qu'ils ont un lien avec Sonny ? » Reprit Rocket.

-« Ils sont classés comme pirates. Maddox a souvent voulu aller fouiner sur leur territoire mais la Présidente a toujours refusé. Tu peux me croire, mes parents ont dû négocier une centaine de fois avec la Technoïde pour leur accorder le titre de réfugiés, mais ils n'ont jamais rien voulu entendre. »

L'ex-capitaine soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Je suis désolée… » Ajouta Tia. « Il va falloir attendre encore un peu… »

-« Je vois… » Répondit son petit ami. « Après tout on a pas vraiment le choix… »

-« Vous avez des nouvelles de Meï ? »

-« Aucune. » Reprit Rocket en se redressant à moitié. « On ne croit pas à ces histoires qu'ils racontent, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à la contacter. C'est comme si elle était constamment sous surveillance. »

-« Je vois ce que tu veux dire… » Soupira Tia avec ironie. « Bon, je vous recontacte si j'ai des nouvelles de mon côté. »

-« Ok. »

La jeune Snowkid s'apprêta à raccrocher lorsque Rocket reprit soudainement;

« Eh ! »

Tia releva rapidement les yeux.

« Tu me manques. »

-« Tu me manques aussi… » Répondit-elle. « Ça va aller tu verras. »

Elle mima un baiser et mit fin à la conversation.

Rocket se retrouva de nouveau seul, contemplant avec lassitude les plaines blanches.

Il jura voir passer une motoneige.

**oOo**

Aarch semblait inquiet depuis quelques jours.

La Ligue ne lui envoyait plus aucune information sur l'organisation des matchs à venir. Plus aucun appel d'Adim, ni de nouvelles de ses autres collègues entraineurs. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté subitement, comme si le Galactik Football avait été effacé de ce monde, sans que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit.

Il fallait dire que les derniers exploits des plus grands joueurs n'avaient pas embellis la réputation de leur sport favori. Les médias prenaient un malin plaisir à corrompre ce domaine en relatant les faits des derniers mois.

Violence, tricherie, insécurité sur le terrain, instabilité des joueurs… la mystérieuse disparition de Sinedd n'avait pas arrangé les choses. On pensait au pire.

On pensait que le Galactik Football était devenu dangereux. Ou du moins que les fluides l'étaient encore.

Les anciennes guerres se poursuivaient-elles sur le terrain ?

Voilà ce qui commençait à émerger des débats grandissants. Voilà ce que l'on commençait à penser.

Mais Maddox serait là lui.

Le père protecteur que tout le monde attendait amènerait la paix pour les siècles à venir…

Un tintement résonna dans le bureau de l'entraineur.

Aarch releva la tête et ouvrit le message qui venait d'arriver. L'holo-écran afficha le sigle d'Akillian, il s'agissait certainement d'une nouvelle importante.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les formules de politesse et ralentirent à mi-parcours.

« _Par décret du nouveau Conseiller de la République Akillienne, tout évènement sportif de type Galactik Football, sera désormais prohibé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les raisons de cette décision vous seront communiquées dans un prochain message._ »

Aarch laissa échapper un cri d'exclamation. Il ne perdit pas un instant et contacta immédiatement la Ligue Akillienne.

Sans réponse.

Le répondeur d'Adim resta également muet.

-« Bon sang… » Murmura l'entraineur. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… »

**oOo**

À quelques kilomètres de là, traversant les collines enneigées et longeant les premiers arbres couverts de nouvelles pousses; une motoneige rouge sillonnait les routes non loin de Miranth.

Les petites falaises que les chênes robustes semblaient vouloir gravir recélaient une multitude de cavernes et de galeries, creusées sous les troncs centenaires, au travers des roches et de la glace.

D'Jok ralenti près de l'une d'elle.

Un gigantesque saule dont les racines parcouraient la courbe d'un escalier de pierre, surplombait ce qui semblait être le toit d'une habitation.

Dès l'approche de la structure, on pouvait sentir les odeurs d'un encens âcre, quelques carillons accrochés aux branches décoraient les lieux, tintant au souffle d'une petite brise.

Les deux joueurs descendirent lentement les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant une porte faite d'un bois épais.

Le jeune capitaine entra après avoir rapidement frappé. Après tout, il était chez lui.

Ils passèrent le hall d'entrée, le petit salon rempli de tapisseries brodées et de tapis, et descendirent encore quelques marches pour se trouver face à un rideau épais et coloré.

On pouvait deviner que plusieurs bougies éclairaient la pièce suivante d'où provint également une voix.

-« Vous pouvez rentrer, je vous attendais. »

Micro-Ice n'hésita pas une seule seconde et écarta le voile.

-« Je savais que vous saviez ! Encore une vision ?! »

-« Non. » Répondit l'occupante des lieux, versant une poudre violacée dans un bol. « Je vous ai juste entendu arriver. » Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard vers la petite ouverture servant de fenêtre.

Le petit attaquant sembla déçu. D'Jok le poussa doucement et s'avança au centre de la pièce.

« Mais… » Reprit la voix. « …je sais pourquoi vous venez. »

Les deux joueurs s'assirent sur les coussins disposés autour d'une sphère scintillante. Elle brillait d'une lumière vaporeuse, tout comme le bouclier protecteur de Brim Simbra. Mais l'attention de D'Jok était porté sur sa mère adoptive, qui disposait à présent l'étrange poudre sur les bougies devant-elle, provoquant un embrasement crépitant.

Maya se retourna finalement face à eux et s'accroupit à son tour.

-« Vous venez pour Meï n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux Snowkids échangèrent un regard, puis D'Jok acquiesça.

Sa mère soupira et passa une main au-dessus de l'orbe.

« Je sens que vous allez encore vous attirer des ennuis… Mais je sais aussi que quoique que je fasse, je ne pourrais pas vous empêcher d'agir. »

-« On veut simplement des réponses. » Lança le rouquin.

-« Je te connais. » Reprit Maya. « Les mots ne te suffisent pas. C'est dans ta nature. »

D'Jok se tût un instant conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher aux yeux d'une voyante aussi talentueuse, puis il reprit;

-« On veut savoir quand Harris fera sa prochaine apparition, avec elle. »

-« Je vous le déconseille. » Rétorqua aussitôt Maya. « Cet homme est dangereux, ne vous mettez pas en travers de sa route. »

-« Où sinon ? » Reprit le jeune capitaine. « Bien sûr qu'il est dangereux ! Et c'est justement pour ça que l'on doit ramener Meï. »

Non, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

-« Très bien. » Répondit sa mère. « Je vais te dire ce que je vois. » Ajouta-t-elle en activant la sphère luisante.

Le temps sembla se figer alors que l'air se chargeait de reflets électriques. Micro-Ice sentit un frisson dévaler son échine lorsque Maya entama ces mots;

-« Je vois Boréa remplie d'une foule mouvante comme une rivière. Elle acclame le cercle blanc, l'usurpateur aux cheveux immaculés. »

-« Harris… » Murmura D'Jok.

-« Je vois les peuples s'unir sous ce même symbole, une forêt de mains blanches se dresse vers lui. Et puis… »

Maya sembla hésiter, puis poursuivit.

« Je vois mille oiseaux blancs tomber du ciel, leurs plumes tâchées de sang attire un serpent noir… il dévore tout d'une fumée sombre… et tout disparait. »

Le silence revint dans la pièce alors que la faible lumière du jour transperçait à nouveau la petite ouverture du mur.

-« Des oiseaux… » Reprit Micro-Ice à voix basse. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

D'Jok ne sut quoi répondre. Jamais sa mère n'avait eu de vision aussi inquiétante.

-« Voilà ce que je vois. » Reprit celle-ci. « Harris va surement organiser un discours pour capter l'attention des Akilliens encore réticents.

-« Et bien sûr il se servira de Meï pour les attirer en masse… voilà pourquoi il a besoin d'elle. »

-« Mais pourquoi Akillian ? » Demanda Micro-Ice. « Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ici ? »

-« Encore un coup de Maddox. » Répondit le jeune capitaine. « Il veut surement nous prendre notre planète comme il fait avec toutes les autres ! »

-« D'Jok ! » Lança Maya, coupant celui-ci. « Ce n'est pas un jeu, la Technoïde est capable du pire pour arriver à ses fins. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ?! »

-« Je sais. Mais j'peux pas rester sans rien faire ! »

-« Je comprends que vous soyez inquiets. Mais ce serai trop dangereux de vous opposer au nouveau Conseiller. »

-« On pourrait juste essayer de lui envoyer un message ? » Reprit D'Jok en lançant un regard à Micro-Ice.

Celui-ci se gratta nerveusement la tête.

Maya soupira. Ces deux-là allaient s'attirer des ennuis, nul besoin d'être voyant pour deviner cela.

-« Encore une fois je vous le déconseille. » Répondit-elle, camouflant une once d'irritation. « Vous m'inquiétez tous les deux. »

D'Jok compris qu'il était peut-être temps de demander conseil à une autre personne. Inutile de causer plus de soucis. Il finit par se lever, imité par Micro-Ice.

-« T'as surement raison. » Reprit-il. « Mais je veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour elle. »

-« Restez prudents. » Répondit Maya. « Je sais sait que cette vision n'est pas très claire, mais il va certainement se passer quelque chose pendant ce rassemblement. Quoique vous fassiez, faites attention à vous. »

-« On le fera. » Répondit D'Jok en posant une main sur son épaule. « Merci pour ton aide. »

Il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de disparaitre derrière le rideau usé.

Une dernière étincelle jaillit d'une bougie. Luisante et rougeoyante, combattant un ennemi invisible.


	4. Le Blizzard approche

**Chapitre 3 : Le Blizzard approche.**

Suspendu dans un ciel noir, Velius semblait immobile. Comme s'il profitait de ce court instant qui s'offrait à lui, ces quelques heures de gloire où les ténèbres pouvaient régner sur Shiloe.

Malgré cette nuit apparente, la salle rouge; Q.G des pirates de l'archipel perdu, ne désemplissait pas. Les discours et les réunions s'y succédaient. Fallait-il rester ici ? Quel clan se joindrait à la cause de Sonny ? Qui fallait-il frapper en premier ? Harris Lightman ? Ou Maddox ? Attaquer le nouveau conseiller Akillien reviendrait à déclarer la guerre au redoutables Xenons, quant au second nommé…

Sonny ne préférait pas y penser.

Pourtant le cercle des fluides persistait à vouloir en faire une priorité, car chaque jours la Technoïde étouffait un peu plus es derniers peuples libres. Les premiers conflits éclataient çà et là, mais les médias étaient là pour rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'attentats envers l'empire, tout comme les Awa' Tokaï autrefois. Qui de toute manière serait assez fou pour vouloir se mesurer au commandeur suprême de Zaelion…

Et depuis le départ de certains membres, Shiloe n'était plus un endroit sûr. Beaucoup hésitaient à partir, alors que l'on avait besoin d'un rassemblement.

Sonny visait Akillian. Car malgré ses puissants alliés, Harris devenait une menace pour la géante blanche, pour son fils, et pour les derniers pirates encore présents. Qui sait de quelles informations il disposait grâce à ses espions… car bien que Shiloe ne demeure une citadelle inatteignable et adroitement bien gardée, mieux valait-il contrer le mal avant qu'il ne décide de s'en prendre à eux.

Akillian regorgeait également de cachettes dont les pirates en connaissaient une grande partie en cas de besoin.

Maddox attendra.

Sonny espérait en apprendre plus sur Harris et ses projets. Comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi Akillian restait son objectif, mais sa petite descente sur la planète lui permettrait d'approcher D'Jok et de récupérer l'un de ses biens.

Confier une simple disquette à celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement dangereux, en revanche un cœur de Titan l'était plus. Et la Technoïde étant prête à tout pour le récupérer, mieux valait-il ne pas trainer. La venue de l'ancien Vice-président sur Akillian n'apaisait pas ses craintes… peut-être était-il au courant…

Les scientifiques ayant travaillés sur le projet avaient rejoint Shiloe après l'incident du gouffre de Coran. Et n'étant pas les bienvenus au repère le plus prisé de la Technoïde, ils attisaient les craintes et les rumeurs ne cessaient de croître. De nombreux pirates pensaient que Sonny aurait pu collaborer avec la firme, d'autres que Maddox pourrait envoyer ses armées d'un moment à l'autre.

Et pour toutes ces raisons la salle rouge s'animait jour et nuit, il fallait trouver une solution convenant à tout le monde. Car Sonny avait besoin plus que jamais d'hommes de confiance et d'un réseau d'informateurs solide. Il pouvait néanmoins toujours compter sur son bras droit et ses deux acolytes pour peaufiner sa prochaine mission.

-« Le discours d'Harris est dans trois jours. Ce qui nous laisse juste le temps de rassembler assez d'hommes pour cette mission. »

Sonny s'approcha au centre de la pièce. Corso avait raison, trouver une équipe de confiance s'avérait compliqué en ce moment, autant fallait-il s'y mettre tout de suite.

-« Stevens et son équipe me parait tout désigné. C'est un des derniers membres en qui j'ai totalement confiance… » Lança-t-il en activant l'hologramme central de la salle. « Son équipe suffira, on part en petit effectif. »

-« Je vais contacter. » Reprit Benneth. « J'avoue qu'il va falloir la jouer serrée sur ce coup-là, la moindre erreur nous sera fatale… »

-« Harris ce rendra sur le Promontoire de Boréa à 15:00. » Ajouta Corso. « Et il sera lourdement protégé. D'après Mr. Ages, les droïdes personnels de l'ex-Vice-Directeur, sont imperturbables et il faut plus qu'un tir laser pour en venir à bout… »

-« C'est à ce moment-là qu'il faudra s'introduire dans ses quartiers. » Lança Benneth. « Il n'est pas encore installé dans le centre Polaris, ses appartements sont moins sécurisés mais ils faudra quand même rester prudent. Une désactivation du système de vidéo surveillance sera nécessaire. »

À ces mots, il enclencha l'activation holographique des plans du centre Polaris, l'édifice dans lequel résidaient la Haute Présidente Akillienne et ses Sénateurs. Le pôle politique de la planète qui serait bientôt à la merci de l'ex-conseiller de Maddox, composé de plusieurs bureaux administratifs, comprenant également le grand Senatorium et de nombreuses autres structures non utilisées depuis la Glaciation.

Le Promontoire se situait face au centre Polaris, surplombant la place principale de la capitale, là où toutes les grandes avenues se rejoignaient. Sa dernière utilisation remontait à une vingtaine d'années maintenant, résonnant toujours des cris et des plaintes de ses habitants désespérés, prisonniers des glaces.

-« On aura environ deux heures pour récupérer les infos. » Reprit Corso. « Ce qui fait qu'on va devoir trouver un point d'atterrissage proche pour le Black Manta. »

-« Pourquoi pas les immeubles abandonnés au nord ? » Lança soudain Artie, qui leva les yeux de son écran. « Leurs toits servaient de plates-formes aux vaisseaux avant la Glaciation. »

-« Bonne idée. » Répondit Sonny. « C'est à la fois assez près et totalement désaffecté. »

-« Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous rendre sur place. » Ajouta Corso. « On accèdera aux appartement d'Harris par les airs. »

-« Le plus tôt sera la mieux. » Reprit Sonny. « Je dois voir Clamp avant notre départ, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer sur Akillian… »

**oOo**

Quelque part au sommet du centre Polaris, Mila Agona profitait de ses derniers jours de pouvoir à la tête du gouvernement Akillien. Harris avait su se montrer persuasif durant ses derniers mois. C'était comme si tout avait été fait pour que les évènements s'orientent de la sorte, elle y pensait depuis le jour où il l'avait contacté. Elle n'avait cessée de s'affaiblir depuis son arrivée au centre alors qu'il ne faisait que gagner en autorité, allant jusqu'à convertir les sénateurs à sa cause.

Harris était dans la force de l'âge, charismatique et ambitieux. Il avait le pouvoir et l'argent, il avait les moyens de changer les choses. C'est donc tout naturellement que Mila s'était effacé du monde politique au profit de l'ex Vice-Directeur de la Technoïde.

Elle sur qui pesait le poids d'une planète en perdition depuis toutes ces années. Elle qui avait donnée 20 ans de sa vie à tenter de rétablir un monde frappé par les glaces. Il était peut-être temps de laisser sa place…

Elle était fatiguée de tout cela. Epuisée de jour en jour. Etrangement épuisée…

L'ouverture de la porte de son bureau la fit trembler. Harris y entra d'un pas déterminé, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était accompagné de deux droïdes et s'avança vers la présidente.

-« Bonjour votre honneur. » Dit-il en se penchant légèrement.

Ses yeux dévièrent un instant sur la tasse encore tiède qui reposait sur le bureau de Mila. Celle-ci se redressa dans son siège et répondit;

-« Bonjour Mr. Lightman, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite… en si charmante compagnie ? »

-« Oh ne vous en faites pas présidente, je prends simplement quelques précautions. Car voyez-vous il se trouve que j'ai fait quelques découvertes intéressantes à votre sujet… »

Mila afficha un air septique, quant à Harris, celui-ci semblait bien sûr de lui.

-« Et bien je vous écoute Mr. Lightman, je n'ai rien à vous cacher. »

-« Hélas je le crains fort… » Reprit le nouveau Conseiller sur un ton faussement attristé.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'imposant bureau et continua;

« Il se trouve qu'alors que j'étudiait vos rapports sur les échanges commerciaux de ses dernières années, je ne sois tombé sur des informations pour le moins…curieuses. »

Mila reprit une gorgée de sa tasse sous l'œil insistant d'Harris.

-« Poursuivez, je vous en prie. » Lança-t-elle.

-« Et bien… » Reprit Harris en se tournant vers les grandes fenêtres de la pièce. « Selon certains dossiers il semblerait que vous ayez financé quelques études de recherche bien avant l'accès à votre premier mandat. »

-« En effet. » Répondit la haute-présidente. « Comme beaucoup de personnalités qui en avait les moyens à l'époque. »

Harris la regarda d'un air aggravé.

-« L'équipe de scientifique aidé par vos apports financiers possédait un certain sigle. Sigle qui aurait disparu suite à la grande Glaciation de votre planète il y a vingt ans. Tout comme les deux chercheurs principaux de ses études. »

-« Je ne vois pas où voulez en venir. » Reprit Mila.

-« Vous le savez très bien, Présidente. » Coupa Harris. « Le professeur Yari Lobnor et son jeune assistant, le scientifique I'son Naberi. »

Mila sembla touchée.

-« Mr. Lightman, les informations au sujet de l'expérience du méta-fluide ont toutes disparues. Tout ce qui concerne cette affaire est classé confidentiel. »

Harris s'approcha une nouvelle fois, jetant un œil à ses droïdes.

-« Je ne m'intéresse pas au méta-fluide, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. »

-« Alors dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici ! » Reprit la haute-présidente, perdant patience.

-« I'son. » Répondit Harris en reprenant place au centre de la pièce. « Naberi n'était pas également votre nom de famille avant d'accéder au pouvoir ? »

La présidente sembla pâlir.

-« Comment savez-vous cela ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

Elle se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. Harris nota qu'elle avait quelques difficultés à se déplacer.

« Avez-vous fait des recherches confidentielles sans mon accord ? Ne me faites pas regretter notre alliance… »

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de perdre la face, croyez-moi… » Coupa Harris. « Seul une poignée de personnes savent que là où I'son disparu… Sonny Blackbones fit surface dans notre monde. »

-« Je n'ai pas à vous parler de cela ! Garde ! »

Mais personne ne vint.

-« Hélas Haute-Présidente, il semblerait que tous vos soldats aient pris congé aujourd'hui… Je m'en suis personnellement chargé. »

Malgré son âge avancé, Mila restait habituellement une femme forte. Hors à ce moment précis, ce fut comme si l'air lui vint à manquer.

Harris la regarde s'étouffer sans aucune compassion et reprit;

« Je me suis également occupé de votre thé durant ces dernières semaines… était-il à votre goût ? »

Il s'approcha de la présidente.

« Allons dites-moi maintenant, quel est votre lien avec Sonny Blackbones ? »

Mila resta muette, continuant de s'essouffler.

« Je vous conseille de me dire la vérité, car vous pourriez bien avoir besoin de l'antidote qui se trouve dans ma poche. »

Sa victime tomba à terre, haletante.

« Voyons… vous n'avez officiellement pas d'enfant… ce n'est donc pas votre fils…Un cousin peut-être ? Un neveu ? »

Harris se pencha à la hauteur de Mila et ajouta;

« Un frère ? »

Les yeux de la haute-présidente ne purent mentir et fixèrent l'homme en face d'eux avec une certaine colère. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents et se retourna vers le bureau pour y appeler un robot de service.

-« Un verre d'eau s'il vous plait. »

Un petit robot rentra rapidement dans la pièce, amenant un verre d'eau fraiche dans lequel Harris déposa deux pilules.

-« Allons… vous devriez vous ménager. » Reprit-il en regardant Mila qui tentait de se redresser.

Il lui tendit le verre qu'elle but aussitôt.

« Bien… » Continua le nouveau conseiller. « Maintenant que nous savons ou presque de l'autre, j'aimerai vous demander un petit service… »

-« Vous êtes fou… » Coupa la présidente, reprenant son souffle.

-« Oh pour si peu… » Répondit Harris. « Rappelez-vous que je contrôle à présent tous les médias d'Akillian. Et qu'il serait fâcheux que le monde apprenne que votre frère n'est autre que le grand Sonny Blackbones en personne… imaginez que Maddox lui-même l'apprenne… le commandeur suprême… »

-« C'est vous la menace de cette galaxie ! » Hurla Mila.

Harris claque des doigts, sa patience avait atteint ses limites.

-« Vous n'êtes plus en position de me faire face ! Akillian est à moi ! »

Le calme revint, accompagné de la respiration saccadée de la présidente.

« Bien. » Reprit Harris. « Comme je vous le disait plus tôt, j'aurai besoin de vous… pour organiser une petite surprise lors de mon discours au Promontoire. »

Le nouveau conseiller détourna son regard vers le lieu-dit qui s'élançait devant lui.

« J'aurai besoin de ce qu'il vous reste d'autorité pour obliger les Snowkids à venir jusqu'à moi… j'ai une proposition à leur qu'ils ne pourront pas refuser… »

-« Que comptez-vous faire avec eux ? » Coupa Mila qui avait enfin retrouvé la parole.

-« Cela ne vous regarde pas pour l'instant… c'est là tout l'intérêt d'une surprise… » Répondit Harris d'un air hautain.

Il se retourna vers la présidente et poursuivit;

Je vous conseille de ne pas faire d'histoire, car je peux à tout moment envoyer les informations concernant Shiloe directement à Maddox. »

-« Jamais je n'aurai du vous faire confiance… usurpateur ! »

-« Il est trop tard pour regretter votre choix ! » Lança Harris. « Conduisez-la dans ses appartement, et veillez à ce qu'elle n'en sorte pas sans mon autorisation. »

-« À vos ordres. » Répondirent les deux droïdes.

Ils escortèrent la présidente hors de la pièce, alors que celle-ci notait que ses gardes avaient été remplacés par des soldats Xenons. Au cours de la traversé du centre Polaris jusqu'à sa chambre, Mila tenta de repérer chaque détails, chaque indices qui pourraient lui être lui être utile et qui pourraient _**les**_ aider.

**oOo**

-« Quoi ? Tu sais ce que tu risques en venant sur Akillian ? » S'exclama Clamp en pleine holo-conversation avec Sonny. « Je ne sais pas si Mila pourra assurer tes arrières avec Harris dans les parages… il travaillait quand même pour Maddox. »

-« Plus maintenant. » Répondit le chef de file des pirates, à peine éclairé pas les lumières du Black Manta. « D'après ce que l'on a découvert à son sujet, c'est devenu son plus grand rival. Et je viens surtout parce-que je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai commis une erreur que je dois réparer. »

Clamp soupira. Sonny était personnellement concerné cette fois-ci, et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

-« Comme tu voudras… » Reprit le vieil inventeur. « Je vais demander à D'Jok qu'il me rende la disquette. »

-« Rendez-vous sur le toit du stade cette nuit à 2h00. Ensuite on file pour Boréa. »

-« C'est noté. Bonne chance et soyez prudent. »

-« Fait-moi confiance, on le sera. »

Sonny eut à peine coupé la conversation qu'il fut capté par un signal sur son tableau de bord. Un clignotement indiquant un appel entrant, directement sur transmit sur sa ligne. Seule une poignée d'hommes connaissait ce signal.

Corso surgit au même instant dans la salle de pilotage, le même signal luisant sur son holo-montre.

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard et Sonny activa enfin, avec une certaine hésitation, la lecture du message.

Un hologramme s'afficha alors, composé de codes, de symboles étranges et de lettres, dont les lignes montaient et descendaient à des allures différentes.

-« Le vieux code pirate… » Murmura Corso. Qui peut nous envoyer ça ? »

-« On va pas tarder de le savoir. » Répondit son capitaine en pianotant sur son tableau de bord.

Les lettres apparurent peu à peu, dévoilant leur mystérieux contenu.

Une fois le message affiché au complet, Sonny resta fixé sur son écran, les poings serrés.

-« ça va être plus compliqué que je ne le pensait. » Déclara-t-il finalement.

-« Mila… » Reprit Corso. « Harris est au courant de votre lien on dirait, ça va pas simplifier les choses… et qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par protéger les Snowkids ? »

-« Rien de bon… Il va falloir les dissuader de se rendre au discours d'Harris. Et on aura besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer les informations et la sortir de là. »

-« Tu sais qu'elle t'en voudra surement à vie si on risque notre mission pour elle… »

-« Oui, c'est de famille… » Répondit Sonny en réglant quelques paramètres de navigation. « Mais la situation est bien trop dangereuse pour elle, qui sait combien de temps encore Harris va la garder en vie. »

-« Je comprends… mais cette fois on aura pas le droit à l'erreur. »

-« À partir d'aujourd'hui, on a plus le droit à l'erreur. »

* * *

Le stade Akillien de Miranth était caressé par les premiers rayons d'un soleil encore timide. Le printemps ne se décidait pas à montrer le bout de son nez et se faisait attendre. Seul l'hiver décidait à présent de la succession des saisons, déversant son flot de neige même lors des journées qui devaient être les plus chaudes de l'été.

L'ère glaciaire avait imposé son règne sur la planète tout comme Harris.

D'Jok sentit quelques flocons tomber sur sa nuque.

Il ne restait que deux jours avant que la haute-présidente ne laisse sa place à son successeur. Son discours serait une excellente occasion d'approcher Mei et tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

Il aurait enfin des réponses.

Le jeune capitaine décida de rejoindre la salle commune de la faculté, afin d'exposer son plan à ses coéquipiers.

En tant que champions galactiques, ils auraient surement un accès privilégié au Promontoire, ne restait qu'à savoir comment approcher Mei.

C'est alors qu'il prenait place dans l'ascenseur qu'Aarch s'adressa aux Snowkids par son micro central.

-« Tous en salle de Briefing. J'ai quelques nouvelle importantes dont j'aimerai vous faire part. »

D'Jok changea donc d'étage pour celui de l'holo-trainer. Lorsqu'il arriva dans celle-ci, Micro-Ice et Rocket étaient déjà présents. Ils lui lancèrent un regard intrigué, mais leur capitaine leur répondit qu'il n'était pas plus avancé qu'eux.

Leur entraineur ne se fit pas attendre, suivit de quelques autres membres qui prirent place sur les canapés bleutés.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Yuki, qui passa la porte en compagnie de Mark.

-« Peut-être un nouveau match, ça nous changerai les idées… » Murmura Rocket.

-« Perso, j'ai d'autres projets. » Répondit discrètement D'Jok.

Son coéquipier sembla ne pas saisir, puis fut interpellé par les premières paroles de son oncle.

-« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes dans une période d'accalmie au niveau des rencontres. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de la Ligue depuis plusieurs jours, et personne ne semble pouvoir contacter le centre majeur sur Oéno. »

D'Jok fronça les sourcils. Maddox aurait très bien pu prendre le contrôle de la Ligue. Ce serait un bon moyen pour poursuivre ses expériences sur les fluides.

« …et la situation ne risque pas de s'arranger, compte tenu des messages que j'ai reçu dernièrement. »

Aarch afficha sur le panneau holographique le premier d'entre eux, celui-là même qui interdisait toute rencontre sportive sans aucune explication. Les visages de certains joueurs se tendirent, alors que D'Jok échangeait un regard avec Thran qui venait de passer la porte sphérique sans un bruit. Celui-ci lu le message sans laisser paraitre la moindre trace d'anxiété, le front légèrement baissé.

-« J'ai reçu ce message hier » Reprit Aarch. « Je n'ai aucune explication sur le sujet et c'est justement l'objet de la seconde nouvelle que j'ai reçu ce matin. »

Un nouveau message s'afficha.

« Vous êtes tous invités au premier discours du nouveau Haut-Président Lightman ! »

L'équipe ne sembla pas aussi enthousiaste qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Aarch nota ce manque de réaction et reprit;

-« Beaucoup de médias serons présent, je tiens à ce que vous donniez une image positive d'équipe compte des évènements de ces derniers mois. Vos supporters ont besoin d'être rassuré et de voir un peu d'espoir, surtout en ce moment. »

-« De l'espoir… » Soupira D'Jok. « Rien ne va plus nulle part depuis notre match contre les Shadows, comment on peut donner de l'espoir dans une situation pareille ! »

-« Je comprends que tu puisses trouver cela un brin hypocrite, mais si vous ne changez pas de comportement, rien ne s'arrangera ! » Répondit son entraineur. « L'espoir est comme le Souffle. » Ajouta-t-il. « Il ne vient pas quand bon lui semble, c'est à vous de l'appeler, de le trouver au fond de vous, dès que vous vous vous en sentirez capable ! C'est un de vos devoirs en tant que joueurs d'Akillian, peu importe les victoires et les défaites pendant les matchs, vous êtes un symbole d'espoir pour tous ses habitants, ne l'oubliez jamais ! »

D'Jok baissa les yeux, croire en un avenir meilleur était tout simplement impossible pour lui.

« Je compte donc sur vous pour faire bonne impression, et je ferai de mon mieux pour trouver des réponses de mon côté. »

L'équipe acquiesça sans grande motivation.

C'est alors que Clamp attira l'attention du jeune capitaine, alors que les autres joueurs sortaient un à un de la pièce.

-« Je peux te voir un instant ? » Lui demanda-t-il discrètement.

D'Jok lui répondit par un signe de tête et suivit l'inventeur jusque dans son laboratoire sans dire un mot. C'est en entrant dans la salle surplombée d'un demi-dôme de verre que Clamp reprit la parole.

-« Je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps… » Dit-il. « J'ai des nouvelles importantes de ton père. »

Le visage de D'Jok changea aussitôt, ses yeux reprirent un certain entrain et Clamp su qu'il en avait déjà trop dit.

-« Il sera au discours d'Harris ? Comment ? Je dois lui parler ! »

-« Eh ne t'emballe pas ! Il m'a juste demandé de récupérer la disquette qu'il t'avait confiée il y a quelques mois. »

-« Qu'il vienne la chercher lui-même ! » Répondit le rouquin.

-« D'Jok ! C'est important ! »

-« Justement ! Si ça l'est vraiment, il n'a qu'à venir lui-même me la prendre et on en discutera, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à récupérer, quelqu'un plutôt. »

Clamp ne put cacher son étonnement en comprenant de quoi il parlait. Parfois il lui semblait faire face à Sonny en personne.

-« Tu ne veux quand même pas négocier avec lui pour faire revenir Mei ? »

-« Si c'est le seul moyen, j'hésiterai pas. »

L'inventeur ajusta ses lunettes, D'Jok pensait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait. Avantage notable chez un attaquant…

-« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… » Reprit-il. « Mais je te préviens, rien ne dit qu'il sera d'accord. Tu pourrais compromettre sa mission… »

-« Au moins j'aurais essayé, pas comme les agents Akilliens qui ont trop peur du nouvel Ordre. »

-« Alors rejoint moi ici cette nuit, avec la disquette. » Répondit Clamp en prenant place dans son siège.

D'Jok acquiesça et rejoignit l'entrée de la pièce.

« Ah au fait ! » Reprit le vieil inventeur. « Essaye de ne pas en parler à Micro-Ice, je n'ai pas envie que toute l'équipe soit au courant… »

Le jeune capitaine sourit en s'engouffrant dans le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur. C'est alors qu'il se rendait vers celui-ci que des cognements métalliques attirèrent son attention. Ils provenaient de la rampe d'accès qui donnait sur le hangar.

**oOo**

Lorsque les Snowkids n'étaient pas en train de gambader sur le toit du stade, le hangar inférieur donnant sur la principale voie d'accès était leur terrain de jeu secondaire. Et il semblait plutôt animé ce matin-là.

-« Dans tes rêves Micro-Ice… » Lança Thran en reconnectant deux fils électriques d'un véhicule placé sur une plate-forme.

Il referma le boitier devant lui et fit signe à Rocket de démarrer l'engin.

-« Mais steuuuuuplllléééééé ! » Supplia le petit attaquant. « S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! »

-« Laisse tomber Mice… » Lança la faible voix d'Ahito, affalé sur une pile de vieilles caisses. « J'ai déjà essayé… »

Micro-Ice ronchonna quelques secondes avant de voir approcher son jeune capitaine.

-« Hey D'Joke ! Thran a une nouvelle copine ! » Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de celui-ci.

-« Va mourir… » Lui répondit le défenseur en pianotant sur un ordinateur externe, relié au véhicule qu'il réparait.

Clamp avait récupéré il y a peu un tout nouveau modèle de hyanide. Une moto hybride capable de rouler sur la neige et sur la glace aussi aisément que sur le bitume, grâce à un système unique que l'inventeur voulait mettre à jour. Il avait donc confié cette tâche à Rocket et à Thran, pensant que cela leur changerait les idées.

-« Eloigne-toi Mice. » Déclara ce dernier alors que son ami avait le nez quasiment collé au tableau de bord.

Le petit attaquant recula de quelques pas au son d'un moteur grondant. Le système électronique s'activa, les lumières de celui-ci suivant les circuits tracés sur l'engin jusqu'à ses roues, qui se mirent à vibrer.

Un mécanisme circulaire se mit à tourner sur la face interne de celles-ci provoquant quelques flashs électriques, puis à plus grande vitesse, les roues semblaient recouvertes d'un film bleuté.

-« ça marche ! » Lança soudain Rocket.

-« Alors je peux faire un tour ? » Reprit de nouveau Micro-Ice.

-« Non. » Répondit Thran. « On a un tas de choses à vérifier d'abord. Et Ahito a demandé avant. » Ajouta-t-il en coupant les moteurs.

-« Pfff… toujours les mêmes… » Soupira le petit Snowkids qui se tourna vers son capitaine. « Quoi de neuf sinon ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors que le calme revenait dans le hangar.

D'Jok hésita un instant avant de répondre.

-« Je… J'essaye de me préparer pour demain. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre Aarch. »

-« Oui moi aussi… » Reprit Micro-Ice en se posant à côté d'Ahito, ses pieds se balançant à côté des siens.

Un large souffle balaya la passerelle d'accès du stade et se fit entendre au travers de l'architecture métallique et grinçante du hangar. La voie passait au-dessus d'une partie des crevasses qui entouraient les lieux et s'élançait au cœur de Miranth. Deux kilomètres séparaient les Snowkids de leur ville, et pourtant par temps clair on pouvait voir les lignes de transport en commun suspendues en hauteur, les immeubles de verre abandonnés et les immenses tours radio, figées dans les glaces comme dans le temps. Peu de gens s'aventuraient au centre de la ville, jugé trop dangereux. Ses habitants préféraient les zones périphériques encore animée, comme celle du Planet Akillian.

-« Nan pêche, c'est pas un peu gros d'interdire le Galactik Football sur Akillian ? » Demanda Rocket. « La Ligue a quand même son mot à dire non ? »

-« Je pensais la même chose… » Répondit D'Jok. « Mais quand on a l'argent, on a le pouvoir. Surtout venant de la Technoïde. »

-« J'espère qu'on aura des réponses demain. » Murmura Micro-Ice avant que son estomac de vienne rompre le silence naissant.

Il regarda son holo-montre.

« Cool ! C'est bientôt l'heure du manger ! » S'exclama-t-il en sautant à terre.

-« Déjà ? » Lança Rocket qui rangeait quelques outils. « Je dois recevoir un appel de Tia. »

-« T'inquiète on finira plus tard. » Répondit Thran. « Je vais m'occuper du reste. »

-« Merci ! » Reprit l'ex-capitaine en filant par la sortie, suivit de Micro-Ice.

Ahito s'étira en laissant échapper un faible grognement et croisa le regard insistant de son frère qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour qu'il comprenne son message, et d'un geste de la main il salua ses coéquipiers qu'il laissa seul.

Le hangar semblait vide à présent.

-« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Demanda finalement Thran en déconnectant quelques câbles.

D'Jok savait que sa simple présence trahirait son anxiété. Son ami n'était pas aussi clairvoyant que Maya, mais il aurait pu sentir son angoisse grandissante à des kilomètres.

Il ne sut quoi répondre.

« Je sais ce que tu veux faire demain. » Reprit Thran.

Le rouquin soupira.

-« Et ? Toi aussi tu vas me dire que je prends des risques ? Que je devrais attendre et rester sans rien faire ? »

Le jeune défenseur soupira à son tour et sortit de sa poche un petit appareil bien connu de l'équipe. Il le tendit à son capitaine qui le saisit avec appréhension, peu sûr de comprendre.

-« Une oreillette ? » Reprit-il en examinant l'objet.

-« Oui, la même qu'on utilise pendant les matchs, excepté qu'elle a une portée beaucoup plus longue. »

-« Tu penses qu'on pourrait… ? »

-« Elle a surement la sienne avec elle. » Répondit Thran. « Il suffira de se rendre au discours d'Harris et de trouver un moyen de lui dire de l'activer. Ensuite on devrait pouvoir communiquer, je l'ai réglé sur sa fréquence.

D'Jok rangea l'appareil dans sa poche.

-« Merci. »

-« Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser tomber ? » Reprit le jeune défenseur avec un sourire. « Elle a besoin de nous, et tu feras pas grand-chose tout seul… »

Le jeune capitaine eut un petit rire, ce qui intrigua son coéquipier.

-« On sera pas vraiment seul demain. »

-« Ah. » Répondit Thran en regardant le ciel se courir à nouveau.

Il avait compris, D'Jok le savait.

Et alors qu'il serrait entre ses doigts l'oreillette qui lui permettrait de contacter Mei, un mauvais sentiment lui traversa l'esprit.

Et si tout changeait demain ?


	5. Sur les toits enneigés

**Chapitre 4 : Sur les toits enneigés.**

Le sanctuaire de Psylanée résonnait de murmures incompréhensibles. Leurs échos empreints de langues étrangères et de sonorités complexes affluaient de toutes parts, embrumant l'esprit du jeune maître Yun Sheli.

-« Silence ! » Lança-t-il au travers de la caverne.

Les voix se turent.

« Reprenons notre calme, nous ne sommes pas dépendants des pirates… nous pouvons régler cette situation par nous-même. »

-« Sonny Blackbones nous a grandement aidé, sans lui nous n'aurions pu découvrir les plans de Maddox. » Reprit un sage Wamba.

-« J'approuve ces paroles. » Répondit Yun. « Mais rappelons-nous que la responsabilité de l'équilibre de la paix nous revient. »

-« Et comment pouvons agir sans les forces militaires du Sénat et de ses gouvernements ? Les pirates étaient notre seul chance de disposer d'une arme efficace contre Maddox… »

-« Je suis d'accord… » Ajouta un vieux Cyclope. « Nous ne devrions pas en arriver à utiliser la force, mais si nos pires craintes étaient confirmées, notre rôle sera d'agir. »

-« Certes… » Reprit Yun. « Mais il semblerait, d'après nos dernières informations, que le chef des pirates ai décidé de porter un intérêt particulier au nouveau grand conseiller Akillien. »

-« Il est vrai que sa montée en puissance au gouvernement de la planète blanche est plus qu'intrigante… » Lança une voix résonnante.

-« Harris Lightman est peut-être encore un pion dans les plans de Maddox. » Ajouta un autre membre. « Il serai avisée de suivre les recherches de Blackbones à son sujet. »

Yun Sheli reprit la parole;

-« Nos récentes informations rapporte que l'ancien Vice-directeur Lightman aurait démissionné de son poste en emportant avec lui une grande partie des expériences sur les fluides et nombreux sont les scientifiques l'ayant suivis. Un mauvais point pour le Directeur de la Technoïde, profitons-en… »

-« C'est aujourd'hui qu'Harris Lightman prendra la tête d'Akillian, nous devrions concentrer notre attention sur lui pour le moment… »

Du haut de son piédestal, Brim Simbra écoutait ces fragments de conversation avec attention. Sonny Blackbones avait refusé leur proposition d'accord, voulant concentrer ses dernières forces sur Harris. Affronter Maddox alors qu'il venait d'accéder aux pleins pouvoirs serait une pure folie, et le maître Zelos comprenait tout à fait cette décision. Cependant, sans force armée à leur disposition, le cercle des fluides semblait bien impuissant.

Simbra rejoignit ses adeptes et s'arrêtant à leur hauteur, leur fit signe de poursuivre.

« Le temps que nous perdrons à surveiller Lightman sera du temps gagné pour Maddox. » Lança Yun. « Si les Nérubiens sont sur le point de revenir, alors nous devons agir maintenant ! »

-« Et qu'avez-vous à proposer, jeune maître Wamba ? » Demanda l'un des sages du cercle. « Sans armée, comment voulez-vous faire ? »

-« Cela est faut, maître Siliba… » Répondit Yun. « Nous en avons une, la plus puissante de la galaxie. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Lança un nouvel écho.

-« Nous sommes le Cercle des fluides ! » S'exclama l'apprenti. « Nos agents sont présents aux quatre coins de Zaelion, autorisons l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs en cas de situation extrême. »

Le sanctuaire fut à nouveau troublé par une vague de murmures.

-« Vous n'y pensez pas ! »

-« Permettre l'emploi d'un fluide même dans un cas extrême est contraire à l'ordre de l'Alliance de Zaelion ! Toutes les plus grandes puissances se sont accordées avec le peuple des Zelos sur ce point ! Et ce depuis maintenant plus de deux siècles ! »

-« Ouvrez les yeux ! » Reprit Yun Sheli. « Il n'y a plus d'alliance depuis l'arrivée de Maddox ! Bientôt le monde sera à nouveau envahi par les Nérubiens, et aucun de vous de voudra agir ?! »

Brim Simbra se tourna vers son apprenti, luisant dans une sphère vaporeuse.

« _…aidons Sonny Blackbones… il suit le bon chemin… _»

-« Mais... Maître… »

« …_la réponse se trouve sur Akillian_… »

Yun Sheli n'insista pas.

-« Bien… contactons Dame Simbaï dans ce… »

Un bourdonnement parcourut le fluide tourbillonnant au fond du sanctuaire. Brim Simbra en semblant grandement perturbé et survola le bassin violacé. Au creux de celui-ci, grondant comme un orage lointain, une lueur bleue avait pris vie.

Yun Sheli s'approcha à son tour.

-« Le Souffle… »

**oOo**

Ahito se laissa tomber en soupirant sur l'un des conduits d'aération. Le temps s'éclaircissait à peine que le soleil déclinait déjà au loin, bientôt il ferait nuit.

-« Je comprends pas… » Souffla-t-il.

Rocket vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas de traces des autres Snowkids autour d'eux… sans doute avaient-ils eut envie de parler seul à seul.

-« Aller... raconte... » Lança l'ex-capitaine, faisant sauter l'ouverture d'une canette de soda.

Ahito se mordit les lèvres, puis déclara finalement;

-« J'aurai pu en parler avec Thran… mais je pense que t'as plus d'expérience sur le sujet… »

Rocket se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée.

-« Ah… »

Le jeune gardien prit une inspiration profonde et continua;

-« Je sais pas trop… j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'on est ensemble, elle a pas très envie d'aller plus loin, tu vois ? »

Son coéquipier répondit par un léger signe de tête.

« Au début je pensais qu'elle avait besoin de temps… mais maintenant, c'est comme si elle cherchait des excuses… »

-« Oh… » Coupa Rocket, saisissant à présent où son coéquipier voulait en venir.

« Tu sais c'est pas une question de temps en fait, mais plutôt une question de confiance. Si elle n'a pas confiance en toi, ça risque pas d'avancer. Reste patient et attentionné, et surtout ne presse rien. »

Ahito fronça les sourcils en regardant son coéquipier se désaltérer.

-« Au final j'ai plus l'impression d'être son ami qu'autre chose… et je commence à me poser des questions. »

-« Quelles questions ? »

Le jeune gardien soupira de nouveau en baissant les yeux, manifestement touché.

Yuki se laissa tomber sur son lit, pensant au lendemain en regardant les premiers rayons dorés du crépuscule traverser les stores.

Elle tourna la tête vers le lit voisin, Niva s'était installée dans sa chambre depuis l'accident du toit. Celle-ci n'avait même pas entendu sa coéquipière sortir de la salle de bain, fixant l'écran de l'holo-télévision sans réel intérêt.

-« Eh ben t'en fait une tête… »

Niva se redressa, surprise.

-« Heu… je… »

-« Va y raconte ! » Repris Yuki en s'installant à ses côtés, serrant une peluche en forme de poulpe contre elle.

-« En fait… c'est… »

-« C'est Ahito ? »

La jeune défenseuse releva la tête.

-« Oui… enfin non. Je crois que c'est moi. »

-« Tu crois ? »

Niva rougit, posant son menton sur ses genoux. Sa coéquipière sourit, de plus en plus curieuse.

-« J'en sais rien en fait… »

-« Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, ça sortira pas de cette pièce, promis. »

Yuki fixa longuement son amie alors que celle-ci semblait de plus en plus gênée. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, elle poursuivit après une bonne inspiration;

-« On aimerait bien aller plus loin, mais à chaque fois j'ai l'impression de pas être à ma place… c'est comme si quelque chose me dérangeai… »

-« Tu lui fait confiance non ? »

-« Oui… mais j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ça… j'ai peur que ce soit ma faute, peut-être que c'est moi qui manque de confiance… je crois qu'il attend trop de moi. »

-« Mouais… » Lança Yuki en jouant avec sa peluche.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu manques de confiance, ça c'est sûr… et peut-être que lui aussi au final, après ce qu'il a vécu il se sent peut-être pas assez fort pour t'aimer comme il faut… »

-« Mais s'il en avait marre d'attendre ? Et avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça… je m'inquiète pour Mei et ce qu'il va arriver à l'équipe… on peut pas se permettre de penser qu'à nous. »

Yuki se reposa sur le matelas.

-« Vous en avez déjà parlé ? »

Rocket serrait toujours sa canette fraiche entre ses doigts. Ecoutant Ahito qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

-« Et si elle m'aimait plus à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé ? De ce qui s'est passé sur le toit ? Elle préfèrerait peut-être quelqu'un de mieux, ça se trouve, elle regrette déjà, elle avait pas envie d'ne arriver là, et si elle avait déjà quelqu'un ?! »

L'ex-capitaine décida qu'il était peut-être temps de se manifester.

-« Ahito, réveille-toi ! Jamais elle ferait ça. »

-« …tu crois qu'elle m'aime ? » Reprit finalement le jeune gardien d'une petite voix.

-« Bien sûr qu'il t'aime ! » Répondit Yuki en étranglant presque sa pauvre peluche. « Jamais il se serait donner autant de mal pour toi sinon. »

Niva se gratta nerveusement la tête.

-« Tu sais… » Reprit sa coéquipière. « Il est très, très… très attaché à son frère. Il l'a toujours été et s'est dur pour lui d'imaginer faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lui aussi a besoin de temps. »

-« Tu penses que je passerai toujours après ? » Lança Niva. « Je veux dire… c'est normal mais… Je croyais que ce serait moins compliqué que ça… »

-« Tu passeras ni après, ni avant… il vous aime tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre, mais d'une manière différente. »

-« J'ai peur qu'il pense que je ne l'aime plus à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé… »

-« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi… » Reprit Rocket. « Vous êtes partis du mauvais pied, mais rien n'est perdu… moi aussi j'ai eu quelques mauvaises passe avec Tia, mais c'est justement en les traversant qu'on devient encore plus liés. »

Ahito s'allongea sur la bouche d'aération, contemplant un ciel orangé.

-« J'ai pas impression de la rendre heureuse. » Dit-il. « Je sais même pas si je pourrais la protéger. »

-« La protéger de quoi ? » Demanda Rocket.

-« J'en sais rien… je… j'me sens faible. Je sais pas si je la mérite. »

-« Hao… » Soupira l'ex-capitaine. « Elle a pas besoin de ça… elle te veut juste comme tu es, tu te prends trop la tête. »

Le jeune gardien sourit.

-« C'est peut-être de famille finalement… »

-« Et puis tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui a perdu la voix. » Reprit Rocket en se levant.

Ahito lui jeta un faux regard de reproche et suivit son coéquipier.

« Aller… » Reprit celui-ci. « Soit patient et reprends confiance en toi, ça va aller. »

Les deux joueurs ne tardèrent pas à rentrer à l'approche du soir tombant, car un tout autre acte devait se jouer au même endroit, au cœur de la nuit.

* * *

Le Black Manta traversait le ciel nocturne d'Akillian, effleurant les brumes ariennes avec grâce.

-« Sonny, on approche du stade. »

-« Bien. » Répondit celui-ci. « On reste en mode furtif et on se pose en douceur. »

Corso répondit d'un signe de tête et activa la manœuvre d'atterrissage.

Clamp pouvait déjà entendre le faible bourdonnement des réacteurs approcher au loin. Pile à l'heure.

Il grelotait dans son épais manteau, anxieux à l'idée de savoir comment Sonny réagirait en apprenant que D'Jok était également présent. Eux qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la dernière Cup, plus d'un an les avait séparés.

Un tourbillon de neige indiqua que le Black Manta s'était posé sur la plate-forme devant lui, trahi par les flocons virevoltant. Les rafales finirent par s'estomper peu à peu, tout comme le son des réacteurs invisibles.

Un échappement de vapeur signala l'ouverture de la soute du vaisseau, découpée par les éclairages intérieurs. Sonny en sortit rapidement suivit de Corso, dont le regard balayait déjà les quatre coins du stade.

Clamp regarda son vieil ami s'approcher de lui à pas résolus, malgré la neige.

-« Content de te revoir Clamp. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

L'inventeur esquissa une grimace qui alerta le pirate.

-« Oui… mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu. »

Sonny paru intrigué, puis reconnu cette voix éraillée qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre ici.

-« Salut, papa. »

D'Jok sortir de l'angle du mur.

-« D'Jok ? …Clamp, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

-« Je vous laisse en discuter… » Répondit l'inventeur. « Il a réussi à s'imposer pour venir ici, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas la même chose avec toi. »

-« ça, ça m'étonnerai… » Reprit Sonny. « Cette histoire ne le regarde pas. »

-« Oh que si ! » S'exclama le rouquin. « Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer ! »

Son ton fit frémir quelques pirates restés sur le Black Manta.

-« Et ben… il manque pas de cran ce petit. » Soupira Benneth.

-« S'il te plait… » Ajouta D'Jok.

Sonny soupira.

-« Très bien… »

Le jeune capitaine ne laissa pas sa détermination retomber et poursuivit aussitôt.

-« J'ai ce que tu es venu chercher. » Dit-il en sortant la disquette noire de la poche de sa veste, qu'il mit bien en évidence. « Mais j'aimerai que vous fassiez quelque chose pour nous en échange. »

Sonny échangea un regard avec Corso qui parut de plus en plus nerveux.

-« On aura pas le temps. » Lança finalement celui-ci. « Si on veut récupérer les informations et aider Mila, ça va nous prendre un moment. »

-« Voyons déjà ce qu'il a à nous demander. » Répondit le chef des pirates en se tournant vers son fils.

D'Jok prit une profonde inspiration, conscient qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule chance.

-« Harris retient Mei quelque part dans ses quartiers. Il l'oblige à faire de la propagande pour lui et son nouvel ordre. On a besoin d'aide pour la faire sortir de là. »

Sonny soupira de nouveau dans une longue trainée de buée.

-« On aura pas assez de temps pour sauver les deux. » Lança Corso.

-« On se séparera en deux équipes. » Coupa son capitaine, alors que D'Jok affichait déjà un demi-sourire. « Le plus difficile sera d'infiltrer le quartier principal du centre Polaris. »

-« On pourrait vous aider. » Reprit le rouquin. « Thran a créé un appareil pour communiquer avec Mei une fois dans la zone du Promontoire. On pourra vous informer sur ce qu'il se passe dans le centre. »

-« Pourquoi pas... » Dit Corso. « On pourrait connaitre le nombre de gardes en patrouille, les zones surveillées, et le type de sécurité utilisée… »

-« Sans parler des souterrains, si quelqu'un pouvait nous y donner accès de l'intérieur… » Ajouta Sonny.

-« Pas de problème. » Répondit D'Jok. « Mais vous devrez la ramener ici. »

-« Il faudra lui dire de se rendre au point précis où nous nous rejoindrons. Je pense que nous sortirons par les hangars grâce aux souterrains. »

-« On s'en occupe. » Lança le jeune capitaine. « Mais au fait, qui est-ce que vous voulez sauver de votre côté ? »

Sonny s'approcha pour récupérer son dû et reprit;

-« Une vieille connaissance. »

Il rangea la disquette à l'intérieur de sa veste et ajouta;

-« Quand à vous faites attention. Je garderai un œil sur toi et les Snowkids. » Dit-il en jetant un œil à Artie qui se tenait toujours près de l'entrée de la soute.

D'Jok acquiesça en remerciant son père. Celui-ci remonta ensuite avec Corso à bord du Black Manta, qui disparut dans une rafale de flocons.

Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés du stade, le silence de la nuit revint enfin, laissant le jeune capitaine songeur.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Lança Clamp en s'approchant. « Sonny fera tout ce qu'il peut pour réussir cette mission. »

-« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. » Répondit D'Jok. « De toute façon, on a plus le choix maintenant. »

-« Je m'occuperai de leur transférer votre fréquence demain, grâce à cela, les pirates auront de précieuses informations... »

Le rouquin continua de scruter l'horizon. S'il devait braver tout un gouvernement pour sauver Mei, il le ferait. Et puis la vérité éclaterait au grand jour, dévoilant comment Harris s'y était pris pour gagner la confiance du peuple Akillien.

Clamp laissa D'Jok dans ses pensées. Celui-ci finit par rentrer, il était tard… Ou plutôt, très tôt.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il fit une rencontre insolite.

-« Mice ? »

Le petit attaquant se tenait devant lui, les yeux encore mi-clos, ses narines bougeaient étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Reprit D'Jok.

-« Hum… chai pas. J'ai eu envie de me lever d'un coup. » Répondit Micro-Ice en se grattant, baillant soudain toutes dents dehors. « Et puis j'ai vu que t'étais plus là, alors je t'ai suivis. Tu devrais mettre moins d'après rasage, ça sent partout… »

-« Dit pas n'importe quoi, j'en ai mis y a deux jours ! »

-« Ah… »

Micro-Ice fut soudain absorbé par un détail invisible, les yeux grand-ouverts.

« Ça sent… l'huile de réacteur, le gaz et… »

Toujours concentré, il s'approcha de D'Jok.

« La poussière de métal… »

-« T'es vraiment flippant, tu sais ? »

-« Des pirates ? C'est ça le grondement que j'ai entendu ?! » Reprit le petit Snowkid, à présent bien plus réveillé.

-« Je t'en parlerai demain matin. » Répondit D'Jok.

Micro-Ice sembla attristé une demi-seconde, puis posa une main sur son ventre.

-« C'est pas grave, je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je suis debout. »

-« Et donc ? » Demanda D'Jok en ouvrant la marche.

-« J'ai faim. »

**oOo**

La pluie avait remplacé la neige ce jour-là. Sonny la regardait tomber sur la vitre du Black Manta au fur et à mesure qu'Akillian défilait sous les ailes du vaisseau.

Boréa fut bientôt à portée de vue, ancrée dans la montagne blanche qui pesait un peu plus chaque jour sur la capitale. Une nuée de vaisseaux se rendait également sur les lieux à ce moment-là.

Tous voulaient assister à la naissance du nouveau gouvernement, tous voulaient voir de leurs yeux le nouveau rival de Maddox, celui qui ne craignait pas la Technoïde, tous voulaient entendre son discours et ses promesses.

Il fut facile de se camoufler dans la trainée de vaisseaux. Suivant le sillage, Sonny décida ensuite de se rendre discrètement vers le nord de la ville pour se poser sur les bâtiments abandonnés du centre Polaris.

Et comme l'avait constaté Artie sur ses plans, les lieux semblaient inhabités depuis des années, recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige. Les toits étaient impraticables et le Black Manta eut bien du mal à trouver un endroit fiable où se poser. Une fois ceci fait, les pirates descendirent un à un, portant d'étranges harnais sur leurs dos.

-« On se débarrassera des tenues de vols une fois sur place. » Lança Corso devant son équipe. « Nous nous rejoindrons au sous-sol une fois notre mission terminée, un contact sur place nous ouvrira l'accès aux hangars pour sortir du centre. »

-« Benneth… » Ajouta Sonny. « Tu iras récupérer les infos dans le bureau d'Harris avec Stevens et son équipe, Artie est déjà posté au pied du promontoire, il surveillera les échanges entre les patrouilles, et nous préviendra en cas d'arrivée de renforts, il gardera aussi un œil sur les Snowkids. »

À ses mots, le capitaine boucla la ceinture de sa combinaison.

« Corso et moi nous nous assurerons de délivrer la Haute-Présidente » Reprit-il en posant un pied sur le rebord de l'immeuble en ruine.

Les vents pluvieux balayaient son masque de vol. Corso s'approcha de lui, fixant le centre Polaris en face d'eux.

-« Après toi, Capitaine. »


	6. FAQ

**Le F.A.Q :**

* * *

Et voici le FAQ deuxième du nom ! Outre le fait que le premier était utile pour comprendre les quelques subtilités de la première partie de cette fict', celui-ci sera je pense indispensable pour vous aider à comprendre la chronologie du deuxième acte. J'y répondrai bien sûr à toutes vos questions, enfin j'essayerai, mais pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt l'impression que la transition à cette nouvelle partie en froisse plus d'un et je m'en vais vous l'expliquer dans la première de mes réponse !

Je tenterai toujours comme dans le premier FAQ de répondre aux mieux sans trop spoiler les chapitres que je n'ai pas encore écris ! Alors passer y de temps à autre, quelques points d'incompréhension y seront certainement expliqués !

**Au secours ont est paumé ! Réponse pour Annie et Feather-of-Blood les perdus :**

Et oui et oui… vous êtes perdus mais c'est voulu ! :D

Bon alors par où commencer pour vous expliquer tout cela sans trop pousser dans le spoils… Hum… disons que le scénario suit une évolution dite « Elliptique ». Il s'agit en langage plus commun de « sauter » une période dans l'histoire qui sera expliqué plus tard.

En clair, on commence 2 ans après la fin de la première partie, l'univers de nos SKs a beaucoup changé, Harris est au pouvoir, les armées Xenons ont pris possession d'Akillian, le Cercle des fluides a disparu, Le stade semble être en ruine, et pire encore, les possesseurs de Fluide sont tous activement recherchés.

Mais pourquoi tout cela ?

Et bien retour dans le « présent » dès le chapitre 2 pour vous expliquer tout ça petit à petit ^^ Juste là où la partie 1 s'était terminée. Enfin, 2 mois plus tard exactement.

Le chapitre 1 est donc une petite projection dans un futur proche histoire de vous montrer un aperçu de ce qui vous attend et de vous intriguer plus qu'autre chose ! :D

Aller courage, la suite arrive bientôt et vous saurez tout !


End file.
